Speechless
by iwriteokstories
Summary: Dont read this...No wait, what are you doing NO NO! Aw man you clicked it! Now ppl r going 2 flame me...
1. Sato School for Young Ladies

"Speechless"

By Iwriteokstories

I'm back in action! But this time, with Final Fantasy! And I'm a new fan of Vincent! fangirlish squeal

Anyways, I know I haven't finished my other stories, but that's because I've been so busy XD. Also, since November is National Novelist Month, I might not update this story a lot… so yeah…

One more thing: I don't know a lot about Final Fantasy. I actually had to ask my friends about certain things, so go ahead and flame me if I'm wrong!

That is all.

::::::::::::::

"The baking powder should be poured in exactly at 5 milligrams, stopping every few seconds to- Usagi, are you even listening?! USAGI!"

Usagi opened an eye like a sleepy lion, put her thumb up, and went back to sleep.

The teacher grumbled and turned back to the board, silently cursing Usagi, plotting her death.

Suzuki Usagi was a girl of thirteen, and was constantly getting into in trouble. Her only memory of her parents were two tall figures holding her hand to walk across the street to the school, letting go on her hand, and never coming back. She went to a private school called Sato Private School for Young Ladies. Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean.

"Usagi, the teacher's coming! Sit up!" Usagi's only and smart friend Miyaka said, lightly tapping her arm. Usagi yawned and picked up a beaker filled with pink liquid.

"What do I do with this, Miyaka?"

"BE CAREFUL! That's a really dangerous chemical! Just don't do anything, repeat everything I say, and you should be fine."

Usagi nodded. She got it. Chemical+Usagi equals No no, Miyaka+Science equals A+

"Miyaka, do you mind going up to the front office and asking for 10 more beakers? We're running short." Mrs. Takahashi, the strict Science teacher said.

"But…" Miyaka looked at helpless Usagi.

'This is NOT good...' She thought. Miyaka bit her lip and responded:

"But I thought I saw 20 new beakers in the-"

"NOW!" Mrs. Takahashi shouted at her. It made Usagi jump.

Miyaka ran out the door and towards to office quickly before she could be scolded.

"Well, Usagi, what do we have here?" Mrs. Takahashi said, smiling wickedly.

'She has something green between her teeth! Gross! I wonder if it's a booger?'

"I've got my trip out of here, Mrs. Takahashi!" Usagi said, smiling right back.

"Excuse me?"

Usagi grabbed the pink liquid and poured it into the beaker of the concoction Miyaka had carefully made.

Most of the class gasped. The clueless girls didn't know what was about to happen, but with Usagi, nothing was ever good.

"Omg! Usagi you idiot! Everybody run!" Some smart aleck in the front screamed.

BOOM!!!!

The pink mixture exploded, the acid burning everything, the actual blasts cracking the jars of harmful unknown things and dead baby piglets all over the science room. A fire started to burn and people we screaming things like:

"My uniform's on fire!! AHH!" or "Usagi's going to kill us all!"

The chemical, still on Usagi's table, was growing and growing bigger and bigger.

'Got to get outta here!' Usagi thought, running for the door. She picked the two beakers which she had mixed with her and began running out of the classroom. But just before she left, she faced the burning class and said, "Well, it was nice knowing you all! I'll pay for the dry cleaning! Call me!"

Usagi walked around, dropping mixed drops of chemicals together purposely as she ran. She ran down the hall, up the stairs, to the left, to the right, farther down, and then a large BA BOOM!!!!! The whole school shook.

Vincent Valentine, about 25 miles away from the school, heard this boom.

'What was that?' He thought.

He was sitting, staring out his window, and he was sure he saw smoke coming from somewhere far off.

Flipping open his phone (which he finally managed to buy), he called Cloud.

"Cloud, did you hear that?"

"Yeah… I think it's coming from the private school. Do you mind…"

-Sigh- "I'll go see."

25 miles off, back at Sato School, Miyaka was walking back to class (or what was left of it.)

"Miyaka, what did you do?" She said sighing.

As soon as the keen girl smelled the smoke, and saw the fire, she knew it was Usagi. The hall was nothing but ashes, wood and junk everywhere in shambles. Her class and the witch teacher were running towards the main office.

"MY HAIR! MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL LOCKS!"  
Usa was not with them.

"Uhh, Ms. Takahashi, do you know where-"

"That little demon child is long gone! I have no idea where she is!" She yelled.

Miyaka quickly ran past all of them to her dorm.

Down the hall, up the stairs, to the left, then the right, farther down, last door. Huff huff. There she was, sitting on the bed! Usagi was packing everything she had into a small backpack.

"Usagi!" Her friend huffed.

"Don't try to stop me, Miyaka, I've been waiting for this day ever since I tried the lunch lady's meat surprise and lemme tell you it wasn't pleasant!" Usagi said, zipping up her backpack.

"Usagi, don't know! You have no wonder to go! You have no family-"

"Don't worry about me, I'll find a place to stay. I have money to spend..."

"But what about me? I'll be all alone!" Miyaka said, her voice sounding sad and lonely.

A soft hand touched Usagi's shoulder.

"J-just be okay, okay?!"

The two friends hugged each other.

"Miyaka, thank you! I promise you, this isn't for something bad! This is a good thing!" Usagi sobbed.

"Now hurry up tattle tale, and tell the headmaster before they think you started the fire!"

Miyaka nodded, wiped her nose, and she was gone.

Everything was working just fine for Usagi. A new life, a new adventure, and two train tickets to wherever she wanted to go.

-End chapter 1-


	2. Just Usagi's Luck

Chapter 2: Just Usagi's Luck….

A/N: Laura's is reading my stories too fast, so I'm updating!!! Oh, and thanks for the first review! Even if this is a horrible chapter, I promise you the other ones won't sound like crap XD

That is all.

Usagi had in fact been on a train before. She would ditch school and have Miyaka cover for her. In turn, Usagi would paint her nails, do her hair, and beat up anybody who'd mess with her…

But that was all in the past.

The train was going really fast and was running on electricity. Usagi was the only kid on the train.

All the other kids were in school.

Whoosh, Whoosh whoosh. Went the train. What could possibly go wrong on an electric train?

Usagi wondered what she was going to do when she got off at the train station. Start a new life as a street performer? Maybe. Sing at clubs for money? Not a chance. Her voice really stinks, but she just liked singing so much.

"We're all going to DIIIEEE!!!!" Someone screamed. A man, who looked to be part of the train crew, came out.

"What now?" Usagi said to herself.

"The conductor had a heart attack and died! The express train is heading our way at 200 miles an hour and no one knows how to run the train!"

"How stupid can you people get! Building a track with two trains going the opposite way! COME ON!" Usagi said, shouting at them all.

She looked around the train at the adult passengers. A man was already in fetal (sp?) position and an old lady who smelled weird that was sitting next to Usagi was taking her medicine.

"We're all gonna dieee!!!" The crewmember screamed, opened the door to the chamber, and jumped out, his blood splattering the windows.

'Just my luck…'

Now people we getting scared. Everyone was screaming at the same time. Usagi couldn't think like this.

"Everyone, be quiet for a minute…"

"Now I'll never see my grandson"

"I'm too young to die!"

"This is all my therapist's doing!"

"I SAID IT'S TOO DAMN NOISY IN HERE!" Usagi said, banging her hand on the steel on the door.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the little punk who had a dirty mouth.

"Who do you think you are?! Do you have a better plan, little girl?" A man said, flicking her forehead with his finger.

"Yes. First, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU PETAFILE!" She grabbed his hand and pushed his fingers all the way back until there was a loud crack.

"OW!" He said, tears rolling down from his face.

'What a baby!' Usagi thought.

"Second, I think I might be able to slow this piece of over-bought crap down!"

Usagi ran to the front of the train, to the control panel, trying to remember what she learned on the computer all those days cutting school.

The control panel was confusing. It said it needed a palm scan from 'user 1' So she picked up the hand of the conductor's limp hand and pressed it against the control panel. His hand was cold and a wedding ring was on his finger.

"Access confirmed. User 1, what would you like to do?"

"Stop this stupid piece of crap to save the asswipes on the train!"

"Command not recognized. Please restate your question or read the instruction manual for further help"

"Ugh! Fuck you!" She said to the control panel and threw the manual at it.

"Command accepted. Slowing down train speed to 175….150……"

"Yes! Yes yes! Keep going!" Usagi said, jumping up and down.

"Sorry, User 1. The train has automatically stopped at 100 miles per hour due to safety regulations and…"

"FINE! Make us go backwards! I wanna go backwards!"

"User 1, the safety feature does not usually allow the reverse mode. Are you sure you wish to complete this action?" The computer voice said.

"YES! Hurry, go!"

"Command accepted. Reverse mode activated."

Hey, where'd that shrimp go? Is she making the train go slower?" The same man with his fingers broken, still sucking on them, said.

"Don't be stupid! Ingram, do you have service yet?" A lady in her mid forties asked the old lady.

"Not yet." Ingram answered, trying to find service on her cell phone.

Everyone in the cart jumped at the screech of metal against metal (Steel against steel? Whatever). A tall figure with a red cape jumped into the train, picked up the guy still in fetal position, and carefully laid him on the other side.

The people still inside stared in awe at the man.

"Hurry. The other trains coming." He said simply.

As soon as the train started going backwards, Usagi's stomach started to heave. Now she had to wait.

And wait.

And wait.

She took the jacket she had tied around her hips and placed it over the white conductor's face.

' I wish I had something else to cover his face. Oh well, that's not my only jacket. I have another one in my bag.. Wait! My bag!'

Usagi suddenly started spacing out and wondering if she was going to die. She hadn't graduated. She hadn't gotten married. She hadn't liked a guy…. She hasn't done a lot of things and the turmoil of things happening so suddenly scared her. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks as she crawled towards the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Warning: Train battery is low. System shutting down…"

"No! Don't shut down! Open the door first! Open the door! HELP HELP! She cried.

After her throat ached from exhaustion and she had lost faith in the people on the other side of the door, she slumped to the ground and cried. She cried like a baby and didn't stop crying until the train completely stopped.

Staring at the window, Usagi decided she wasn't going to die. She was going to meet a guy who she would have lots of babies with and grow old and THEN die. But not now. Not like this.

She kicked with all her might to break through the window and……..

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I know, this is going to be the crappiest chapters of all chapters. Just live through this one and I'll enjoy the rest


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I'm backkkk……

XD

That is all.

"Ow!" Usagi wailed. The glass was really hard.

'I need something hard…really hard!' She thought, pacing in a circle around the control room.

The girl looked down at the limp body of the heavy man…

Meanwhile, outside the train

'Everyone is out. Good.' Vincent thought.

The rescued victims didn't even say thank you. Ungrateful little-

"Hey Mr.! I think there is someone still in there! A girl!" A man said, wrapping his hand in cloth.

Vincent nodded and jumped back into the train. He'd better hurry. He heard the other train coming fast…

Control room

'I shouldn't mess with the dead, it's just not right! But then again, a dead person has lived their life, so they have to serve the living, right? But he didn't live his life all the way… But I can…'

Usagi was having internal conflicts with herself. That's what he reading teacher back at school was last teaching her. Internal conflicts, Conflicts within a character. A character fighting itself. Kinda like a civil war.

She tried to pick up the heavy body of the conductor. No use. Too many donuts. Damn!

The windows were tinted; no one could see her anyways. She was going to die. Either being squished to a million bloody pieces by the express train, or run out of air and struggle for what she needed to survive like a fish out of water. Whichever happened first. She had to try, though.

"Is anybody in here?"

'Great, now I'm hearing voices…'

"Hello?"

'Wait! I'm not crazy!'

"Yes! Please, GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

She screamed to the voice on the other side of the door.

A loud noise rumbled on the tracks. The train! The train was coming!

"Hurry!" She cried.

On the other side of the door, Vincent was trying to force the door open. He managed to open it a crack. A little more, a little more, there! It was open!

Usagi was shocked to see who her rescuer was. A tall man, black, beautiful hair. A red cape blew around his physique body. A claw for a left hand, pale skin. Weird looking shoes, too. The young schoolgirl was speechless.

"I- thank you for saving me!" She said quickly, bowing her head, mostly to keep him from seeing her blush.

He nodded and grabbed her hand.

"We have to go. The other train is coming."

She blushed even harder and nodded, being pulled outside to the setting sun of the afternoon. They stepped out of the train

"Watch out!" The old man whom's finger Usagi broke shouted.

The sound of the train was loud. It was heading straight towards them! Usagi screamed.

Vincent wrapped his arm around the girl's waist and jumped off the tracks, swung under them, and held on, the train passing by overhead. The noise was too loud for Usagi. She saw colors she had never seen before and passed out.

A/N: Yes, yes, I love the ending to this chapter!

Updates shall be soon! Probably sometime later today :3


	4. a speical Report!

Chapter 4: A special Report!

A/N: Some bitch was making fun of Dirge of Cerberus…

I think I'll go ask Vincent and Usagi to shoot him

No new reviewers TT

That is all.

Usagi didn't feel like getting up. She knew she was asleep. It was all a great dream. And the man was so handsome… she cuddled her soft pillow. Usagi refused to open her eyes and thought of the man who had saved her. Wait a minute! Her pillow at school wasn't soft! It was hard and lumpy and smelled like throw up! She opened her eyes to the face of the heartthrob who rescued her.

"EEE!" She yelled, sitting up straight in the bed.

"So I see you're finally awake…" He said.

"Again, thank you for saving me Mr… what was your name?"

"Vincent Valentine."

Inside Usagi's mind

AH! I already like him! He saved me; he's hot….he must have a nice personally… And his last name! Can there be any more signs!?

Reality

"Oh! My name's Usagi Suzuki Usagi."

She stuck out her hand, smiling, waiting for him to shake it. Vincent lifted up an eyebrow and shook the teenager's hand.

"What's a school kid doing on the train at this time?"

"Oh… I…"

Just then, a news bulletin on the TV flashed on.

"A juvenile delinquent destroyed half of The Sato Private School earlier today. Soto Usagi was the cause of all this chaos. She started all this by mixing two dangerous chemicals together to form a substance so powerful, the girl blew up the science building and other parts of the school. Here's what her classmates have to say about her:

A popular girl that was older then Usagi, was in front of the camera. She flipped her hair and said, "Everyone knew Usagi was bad. She got bad grades, never listened in class, even the school bullies were afraid of her (also the bullies who picked on Miyaka whom Usagi had to beat up)! I feel much safer now that that monster is gone!"

"This is the teacher that witnessed the demon child's terrible crime!" The news reporter said. Now the TV showed a picture of Ms. Takahashi.

"That girl was trouble the first day she came here! Her grades were straight F's, she always disobeyed, and she disrespected everyone!"

Some student passing by stopped in front of the camera and said,

"Usagi, you're a genius! Check out Ms. Takahashi new hairstyle!" The student ripped off the teacher's wig and the old lady screamed.

The student, who Usagi remember as Minoko something or another, gave one final thumbs up before the teacher started to chase her.

"But of course, even demon children have to have friends. This is Nakamura Miyaka, Usagi's friend."

The camera was faced towards the familiar face of Miyaka.

"Usagi! I need to talk to you! Please! Contact me whenever you can! I just want to know if you're alright and…"

The news reporter pushed the girl out of the way and said, "It looks like we have run out of time. This is Ayaka Ito, channel 7 news."

Vincent clicked the TV off and faced Usagi.

"Please! I was just trying to get out of there! They were so mean to me! Don't punish me!"

"…Why would I punish you?"

'Huh?'

"Then, can I stay here? OH PLEASE! I'll cook, and clean, and get a job and…"

Would she ever shut up? Vincent didn't think so.

"….You can stay here until you find somewhere else to stay. Just, stop talking."

Usagi's eyes widened. She jumped onto the man, giving him a hug.

"Thank you! I'm so happpppiee!"

She giggled and looked up at Vincent. So handsome! He seemed kinda quiet though. Oh well. She'll see what he's like later. She turned red, just looking at him.

"Do you have a fever? You seem red."

"Uh…No! I was… Anyways, what do you want for dinner?"

"…………………."

End chapter 4

Yup yup! I'm on a roll! D But I need to finish me homework…. I'm going on a sailing trip that's $220 and if I get bad grades I can't go! D


	5. Dinner, Yum

A/N: By popular demand…CHAPTER 5!! And I'm writing this on a school night, too. XD Anyways…

Chapter 5: Dinner and a shopping Trip

"You're so skinny Vinny! Do you ever eat?"

"…"

Usagi walked into the small, dust-smelling kitchen. It was quiet; too quiet. She opened the cabinets. Nothing but some expired canned green peas. She'd have to go shopping.

"Vincent, um, I'm going to have to go shopping…and I need money…so…um…"

"…."

Vincent wasn't going to give her any money. He wasn't even going to bother to look up at her. He knew as soon as she walked out that door, she'd never come back. He's a freak, why would she stay with a science experiment?

"…Ok, I have some of my own money if you don't have any money right now. I'll be back!"

She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Which way was the store? The neighborhood was totally alien to her. Hmmm...

"Lalala!" She said, skipping down the street.

"Fresh fruit vegetables! Get 'em here!" Someone shouted.

Usagi walked up to the vending cart and smelled the fresh food. Yum! She went around for about an hour, gathering food.

"Now it's time for personal stuff!" She said, running to the clothing store. A lady with long brown hair was at the cash register.

"Oh darling, what are you wearing? You've come to the right place!" The lady with a Russian accent said, pushing her into the clothing racks.

"B-but…!"

Usagi had planned only to look at the clothes, not to buy! Oh well, she needed something to wear beside her old school uniform, anyways. She picked out two skirts, a black jacket, a blue jacket, and some jeans. Good enough. She just needed to get back home to get away from this Russian lady. Omg, she just said…home! Usagi had a home! She bit her lips to stop the tears from falling from her face as she entered the door to her Home.

"Vincent! I'm back!" She said, slamming the door behind her.

Vincent was shocked to see her back.

"You…. came back?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She smiled at him sweetly, her cheeks flushed.

Vincent stared at her. She came back…

Usagi rushed into the kitchen to prepare dinner. An hour of the fire alarm going off and Vincent staring out the window later, Usagi came out.

"Dinner's ready!" Usagi said.

Vincent got up, walked to the kitchen, and stared at the food this thirteen-year-old girl prepared all by herself.

"OK! First off, we've got some Sushi rolls, duck soup with buckwheat noodles and scallions, grilled chicken and vegetables, and dragonwell tea!"

"…."

"Are you going to stand there or eat?" The schoolgirl said, tapping her foot.

Vincent sat down and took a bite of a sushi roll. It was good. Wow, it was good! It was REALLY GOOD! He started picking up his chopsticks and putting the tasty food in his mouth.

"…………This is really good… Who taught you how to cook this, your mother?"

"………………..I never knew my mom. She abandoned me when I was a baby along with my father…."

"…I'm….sorry."

She looked up and smiled.

"But I didn't really know them. I don't love them, either. They left me and I never grew to love anything but my friend…and…. um…other things." she answered awkwardly.

They continued to eat silently.

"…Haven't you ever wondered why I have this arm?" Vincent muttered, not meant for the girl to hear.

"…Yes, but what does it matter? You saved my life and you're letting me stay here. I'm grateful enough for that."

Vincent had never met a girl like her before. She wasn't scared of him!

"…Can I touch it?" (A/N: XD)

"What?"

"Your Arm. :3"

"Oh. Go ahead."

She stood up and walked to his chair at the table. She reached to touch his arm. It was cold, but so welcoming. She thought it would be fun to flip people off with that arm. He stared up at her.

"Vincent, how did you get this arm?"

"…."

"It's ok, you can tell me later."

"…. ." Vincent looked up at her, and for the first time in 60 years, he smiled.

"OH oh! Oh my gosh! You smiled!" She couldn't control herself and she jumped on him, toppling him over to the floor.

"..Get off of me…"

"Hee hee!" Usagi pressed her cheek to his.

"So, where am I sleeping?"

They were in Vincent's only bedroom.

"Do ya even sleep, Vince?"

"Not really."

"Then can I not sleep on the floor?"

-sigh-

"YAY! Goodnight Vincent!"

"Goodnight………….Usa."


	6. Phone Call

Chapter 6: The Phone Call

A/N: YAY! It's almost Halloween! I was at Laura's house playing Clash of Ninja 2…. Wait this is FF7 not Naruto! XD Oh well. I'm too lazy to retype this.

That is all.

Yawn

Usagi woke up. This time, she remembered where she was. She was in Vincent's room. Lazily, she sat up and rolled off the bed, falling with a thunk on the floor.

"AAIEE!" She cried. Usagi had worn her school uniform (which was a shirt and a sailor like shirt) and landed with her skirt up!

Vincent, who hadn't even turned around from his post at the windowsill, said, "I knew you'd do that."

Usagi pouted and stood up, straightening her skirt.

"You slept late. It's almost 12."

"And you didn't sleep at all!"

"…"

"So…. what are we doing today?"

"…. I don't usually do anything unless someone needs me."

"Aw, Vince, you can't be serious! That's no fun! We should hang out together!"

"…. You just called me Vince."

"Yeah, so? Last night you called me Usa."

"…"

Suddenly, Usagi wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Vincent. I won't call you that anymore if it makes you unhappy, you're just so distant…."

Vincent was surprised. This girl respected his thought? Strange…

Usa smiled up at him. So many things had happened over the past 2 days already. Too much excitement for her!

Usagi jumped on the windowsill next to Vincent (careful to make sure her skirt didn't do anything stupid XD).

"It's…pretty. I've never been out of the school area this far before. Too bad that nuclear destruction ruined a lot of the Earth."

"…."

"…I have to go to the bathroom."

Usagi jumped down and walked to the bathroom right next to the kitchen. She sat on the toilet with the lid down and took out her cell phone that had been in the front pocket of her shirt.

In a very horrible place, far away

Ring ring…

"Is that a phone?" Miyaka asked herself. She was in her dorm, eating lunch (a tuna sandwich with a bottle of water) because there was no one to sit with anymore once Usa left. Miyaka picked up the phone taped under her bed and answered it.

"Um…hello?"

"Miyaka!"

"Usa! Is that you! I've missed you! Where are you calling me from?"

"My PDA."

"Omg! I was scared you were dead or something! Where are you?"

"I'm at this guy's house…"

"WHAT!"

Usagi backed away from the phone.

"Ow… don't do that…"

"Sorry. But, what guy?"

"Vincent valentine."

Long silence

"HAHAHA! That's funny Usa! Good joke! You had me going…"

"I'm not joking around, His name is Vincent Valentine and he rescued me from a train wreck!"

"Usa…You DO know who Vincent Valentine is, right?"

"Usagi… Are you ok in there?" Vincent asked from the other room.

"Uh, sorry Mia got to go!"

"But Usagi, Vincent is…"

Usagi hung up and opened the door to the bathroom.

"…You were in there for a while. What were you doing?"

"… I know! I'll make breakfast!" Usagi said, running into the kitchen and banging pots around.

Vincent sighed and quietly walked out the door into the afternoon sunshine.

Usagi also sighed and slumped to the ground. Maybe he believed that she was really cooking? She went to open the window to let in some fresh air when she saw him walking away. Shocked, Usa opened the front door and ran after him.

'Wow, he's fast! This is a chance to find out more about Vincent! But I better not let him see me…'

Usagi lagged behind slowly as she stalked Vincent through the shops, past the city. The trail started to turn into the wilderness and Usagi was getting tired. Vincent was climbing up a cliff and she waited until he reached the top and turned the other way before she began to climb after him.

Of course the weak girl struggled, but when she finally reached the top, Vincent was nowhere in sight.

"Aw man!" She said.

Then she noticed the cave. It was dark and menacing and creepy, but where else would Vincent be? She entered the cave.

It was dark, and she couldn't see shit. Deeper and deeper into the cave she went, looking for her love. Usagi saw a bright light and then Vincent standing in front of a crystal. Wait…someone was IN the crystal!

"Lucrecia. I miss you…."

'Vincent, I'm so sorry!' The girl inside the crystal whispered. Vincent couldn't hear her.

'Someone, anyone, please! Get me out of here! Please!'

The woman inside the crystal needed her help! Usagi had to help her! But she had stayed too long. Vincent was walking away from the crystal and towards her…

Usagi ran away and found a hiding spot behind a rock. Vincent passed by her, and when Usagi thought it was safe, she called up Miyaka again.

"Hey Mia, can you build a laser?"

End chapter 6

Uh huh, uh huh XD


	7. I blank YOU!

Chapter 7: IYou!!!

A/N: I actually am updating this story a lot! I must like it! XD

I actually had to look up on how to cook a turkey.

Oh, and Usagi's name mean's rabbit. Keep that in mind for future chapters.

That is all.

How was she supposed to tell him?

It was impossible.

But then again…

Nothing is Impossible.

How was she going to tell him what she REALLY felt about him?

She had known him for 3 days and she already felt like she knew him!

Well, she couldn't worry about it now. It was thanksgiving morning; November 23; and Vincent was already gone.

Usagi sighed as she carried the turkey she bought (with her own money) and left it out to defrost. It might not defrost in time. Then again, it should be ready in six hours…but then there's the side dishes…. she didn't have the time for this!

Welcome to Cooking With Usa! Your Host: Usagi! (Clap clap)

Usa preheated the oven to 325 Fahrenheit and then mixed some seasonings in a bowl and laid them on the clean and unused counter.

Here came the gory part. She took out all the organs of the bird and threw them away. Then she bathed the turkey in the sink and watched the blood washed away. Ew.

She stuck the turkey in a pan and sprayed it with cooking spray. Usagi violently pushed the turkey in the oven. Now all she had to do was rotate it every three hours until it reached 180 degrees and take it out. She felt good; well at least about the turkey. Now she could worry about Vincent.

"Vincent, where are you?" She asked herself.

Usa took off the apron she had found, stuck her feet in her shoes, put on a jacket (because the early frost had already started), grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She knew where to look first. Lucrecia's Cave. As Usagi hiked to the cave in search of Vincent, she thought of her little communication problem cough.

Oh, how was she ever going to tell Vincent how she felt about him?

He was so handsome…

Long, dark hair…

Red, romantic eyes…

Beautiful, thin body…

And his slightly odd attitude.

Ah, well.

Usa walked along when suddenly, she heard a moaning sound. She stepped on something hard.

"Ow!"

"Usa… that's my finger!"

"Vincent!?"

He was lying on the ground, pitifully covered with dirt and bleeding. The thing Usagi stepped on was in fact his finger. But it wasn't attached to his hand! (A/N: XD) All the pieces of his arm were scattered along the dirt.

"Vincent! What happened?"

"…I fell. How did you know you would find me here?"

"…I thought you're arm was indestructible!"

"You're telling me!"

Usagi collected all of the pieces around Vincent and put them in her small shoulder bag.

"Am I missing anymore?"

"Right here."

Usagi picked up the last piece of arm and closed her bag. Vincent got up using his one human hand.

"Let's go."

Back at the house, Vincent turned up the heat and sat down on the bed. He opened Usagi's bag and tried to put his own arm back together, but failed.

"Lemme see, Vince. Oops! Sorry."

"…It's…fine. Go ahead and call me whatever you want."

" "

"I'll fix your arm. Take off your cape so I can see."

Vincent took off his red cape and put it on the bed. The only part of his arm looked weird. It was just a little stub with broken wires in it. Usagi grabbed the first half circle piece and secured it onto Vincent's arm. This was like a jigsaw puzzle! It was a ton of fun for Usagi!

She quickly put piece by piece together. She freaked when Vincent's finger inched towards her.

"What the hell! IT'S ALIVE!" She yelled.

"It's just connected to my nerves. I'm making it move."

"…Oh. I knew that!"

The square hand piece waved to her. She giggled.

"Just hurry and put the last pieces on."

Usagi finished assembling his arm and looked up at him.

"Oh! The turkey!" Usagi said, running into the kitchen.

'Turkey?'

Vincent walked into the turkey and smelled the delicious smell of the turkey filled his nostrils.

"You…made a turkey?" He asked her.

"For you!" She said. Setting the turkey on the table.

Vincent stared down at the turkey while Usa grabbed utensils and plates from the dusty cupboard. She handed him the carving knife and fork. Vincent carefully sliced a thin piece of the turkey and took a bite out of it.

"Do ya like it?"

"…. It's good."

"YAY!" Usagi shouted, sitting down. Vincent carved her a piece and dropped it on her plate.

Happy thanksgiving

A/N: No knew reviewers…. you guys must really not like this story…I won't write anymore, then. Oh, and tomorrow's Halloween YAY!

That is all.


	8. the Shortest Chapter Ever!

Chapter 8:The shortest Chapter Ever

A/N: This is the last chapter before something AWESOME and I mean AWESOME happens in the story plot!!!!!! And, I finally am getting reviews yay!

And the guy who gave Dirge of Cerberus a TWO out of FIVE should die.

I'm glad you guys agree.

Also, don't worry if you're wondering what happened to Miyaka. I haven't forgotten about her.

"You better not of!"

"Shut up Miyaka! You're my creation and I can do whatever I want with you! Watch!"

Miyaka inserted her figure up her nose diligently.

"Hey! I'm telling Usa!"

One more thing: I do not own "Simple and Clean". It is owned and sung by the talented Utada Hikaru.

That is all. For now

For a while, Usagi and Vincent lived a happy life. November passed by quickly. The nights were long and days were short. It was getting colder and starting to snow…

"Hey Vince! It's almost Christmas! What ya gonna get me huh?"

"…"

"I know you got me something!"

Usagi pulled the raw rice and put it in a pot.

"… Here. I knew you couldn't wait anyways."

"Yay!"

Vincent pulled out a gold heart shaped necklace from his cape. It had Usagi's initials carved in it and it opened up. Usagi opened the heart up and the sweet melody of Simple and Clean filled the kitchen. It was Usagi's favorite song.

"Vincent…sniff this is the best thing I ever gotten!" Tears rolled down her eyes.

"Why…are you crying?"

"Because I'm so happy! All this time I thought you didn't like me! Now I know you do!"

She hugged him and sobbed on his shoulder. He was too used to her constant hugs to mind anymore.

Usa released herself from him and hooked the necklace around her neck. She was going to have to say it, sometime or another. You couldn't just stay speechless if she really wanted to tell him how she felt. But first she must cook some rice.

After dinner, the two sat on the windowsill, as usual, and watched the sunset. Here was a good chance to find out more about Vincent:

"Vincent… who was…Lucrecia?"

"…She was my lab partner a while ago."

"How long ago?"

"About sixty years."

"…………………………..SIXTY YEARS!!! SIXTY YEARS! YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE AN OLD MAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"…"

"--' I shouldn't have asked…"

End chapter 8

"Wow…that WAS a short chapter…and I STILL wasn't in there!" Miyaka jumped up and down.

"Well, sorry! You'll come up in the chapter after the next one. I promise!"

That is all…

NEXT CHAPTER WILL SHOCK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Love Hurts

Chapter 9: Love…Hurts

A/N: I told my friend Laura about this chapter…. She says it's romantic. So of course I have to put in it here!

I hope you guys enjoy this…

That is all…

Now Usa had to know more about this Lucrecia.

"Was she pretty?"

"…"

"Was she nice?"

"…"

"Vincent…did you…love her?"

"That's enough!"

Usagi jumped at the raise in his voice.

"Sometimes, Vincent, I feel like you don't even care about me!" She yelled and ran out the door. Vincent sighed and watched out the window her running out of the house.

:::::::::  
Usagi ran away. She ran until her feet were tired and she didn't know where she was. She panted with her hands on her knees. A purple curtain surrounded a shop. Usa went inside out of curiosity. The same Russian lady who had sold Usagi her clothes was now in front of a crystal ball.

"Yousniff work here, too?"

"As a matter a fact I do, dear. You look hurt. Is there anything wrong? Maybe boy troubles?"

Usagi pouted and sat down.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

'Maybe I went a little overboard? But she has to learn not to be to nosy.'

Vincent was unusually pacing around his room. He stopped in front of the mirror.

"Am I right?" He asked his reflection.

"Hell No!" The reflection replied.

"Who asked you?!"

Vincent put his fist through the mirror and smashed it into a million pieces. Something didn't feel right. And it wasn't the blood trickling down his hand. It was Usagi. He crushed the glass in his hands and ran out the door.

"A love potion! Really! Does it work?"

"Does it work? Of course it does, darling! All you have to do is think of the one you love and drink it all!"

"…All of it?"

"All of it!"  
The Russian lady handed Usa the heart shaped bottle. Usagi slowly unscrewed the cork. She closed her eyes and thought of Vincent. Did she really love him? Did she care if he was quiet, and had a secret past, and a claw? Of course not. Did she love him? Absolutely.

Usagi took a sip of the love potion. Ew, bitter. She drank more of it, but a quarter of the way down she started coughing. None other than Vincent took the bottle out of her hands. Usagi watched drunkenly as he gulped the rest of the potion down, broke the bottle, and pressed Usagi's lips to his.

Usagi, shocked, was getting her first kiss. It was a passionate, long, opened mouth kiss. We he pulled away Usagi was confused. Weren't they just in a fight? The Russian lady was pissed, and she ripped off her facemask to reveal herself as….

Rosso The Crimson.

"You knew that was poison! My plan was going perfectly!" She shouted at Vincent.

Usagi understood now. Vincent drank the poison so she wouldn't drink the rest, and kissed the remaining poison off in a lip-lock with Usagi. He had saved her life!

Vincent fell to the ground.

"Vincent!" Usagi cried.

Usa sat by his side, cradling his head in her arms.

"Don't die now, Vincent! I have something to tell you!"

Usagi's tears fell on Vincent's pale face. Usagi looked up at Rosso.

"Who's going to save you now, little girl?"

End of Chapter 9

A/N: I know you're disappointed and I'm sorry!


	10. I don't understand

Chapter 10: I don't understand

A/N: sorry I haven't updated. Not too many ppl read this story, anyways. I'll be updating all night until I finish.

That is all

"Vincent!" Usagi cried.

"Do you really think that can work now, little girl?"

She had to calm down. She had to calm down. She had to calm down.

'Ok. What do I do now?' she asked herself.

The schoolgirl looked down at Vincent's gun.

'The Cerberus? But I don't know how to shoot a gun!'

But it was her only hope.

She picked up the gun and pointed it at Rosso.

"Little girl, don't act tough. You know you can't shoot that gun. You're too much of a child to take anybody's life."

"I am not! I'll shoot you! I really will!"

But what she said was true.

"Stop bluffing! I am Rosso the Crimson!"

Usagi's arm shook. She couldn't do it.

So she threw the gun at her head and she fell to the floor.

Usa grabbed the Cerberus and tried to lift Vincent on her back.

Oof! Heavy! Her body collapsed.

"I-can't do it! I'm sorry Vincent! You're going to die and it's all my fault!" Usagi grabbed his head and held it to her close to her. Big, salty tears rolled down her face.

"Vincent! I-I-L-" She sobbed.

She had to save him! Usa pushed Vincent's stomach.

"Come on, Vincent! Throw up! You need to let that poison out!"

"…."

She thumped on his stomach hard and he through up next to her.

"Ugh Next time don't do that." He said to her.

"Vincent! Are you ok? I was scared!" She hugged him tightly. He stood up and she came up with him.

"Vincent…" She said blushing.

He turned to her.

"That kiss…"

Vincent turned away.

"Don't worry about it, it was only to save your life. It was nothing. Don't think too much about it."

'But…why?'

He turned back to her.

"Do you understand?"

Usagi collapsed on the floor.

end chapter 10

A/N: yeah I know short chapter XD anyways…Omg! Usagi! She's heart broken!! What will happen next?!?! FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!!!


	11. I love You

Chapter 11: I love you

A/N: Yeah this story's almost finished. I'm not good at ending stories, so that's why I had to think of a good one for a long time! .

That is all…

Usagi felt the warmth of another person next to her. She opened her eyes. Her head hurt like hell. She tried to sit up.

"Lay down. You hit your head hard yesterday." Vincent said, putting a wet washcloth on her forehead. Usagi looked out the window. The sun was barely rising.

"Come on, Vincent! I have something to show you!" She said taking his hand.

"What?"

"Hurry!"

She tugged on his hand, pulling him to Lucrecia's Cave.

"Why are we here?"

"Miyaka! Hi!" Usa said, ignoring Vincent's question and rushing to see your friend.

The two hugged each other tightly.

"I thought you weren't coming! I was getting worried!"

As the two friends exchanged greetings, Vincent was looking up at the hole above the crystal that imprisoned Lucrecia. It hadn't been there before…

Then he looked at Lucrecia. He missed her. He had to tell her something.

"Alright! Fire away Miyaka!" Usa's voice said.

A white light sprayed Lucrecia's crystal. The sun finally raised to the circle above Lucrecia and her crystal glowed. The three stood in awe, watching as the white crystal broke into one thousand shards and Lucrecia limply dropped to the floor.

"Lucrecia…!"

"Vincent…?"

Vincent ran to her and swept her in his arms.

"Lucrecia…"

"Vincent…"

"Well, now that we all know each other!" Usagi said smiling.

But no one was listening to Usagi. Even Miyaka was focused on the romantic scene.

"I didn't think…Lucrecia, I'm sorry."

"Vincent! I'm sorry I caused you so much pain! I love you, Vincent! I'm sorry! I-"

Vincent pressed his lips against hers and the two shared a romantic lip lock.

Usagi stood away from them both, with horror, with jealously, and with happiness for Vincent getting his wish.

Vincent put Lucrecia down and they looked into each other's eyes. Lucrecia suddenly turned to Usa.

"Thank you! You were the only one who heard me calling! Thank you very much!" She said to Usagi.

Vincent smiled.

Vincent was smiling!

Vincent was smiling!

Vincent was smiling!

Usagi ran out of the cave, too jealous to stand it anymore, and ran all the way home. When she got home, fat tears rolled down her cheeks and she chucked the gold locket in the kitchen. The 13 year old sobbed herself to sleep.

"Vincent……………" She said aloud.

Vincent was happy. After of 60 years, he finally got to see Lucrecia again.

Dreams do come true….

At least for Vincent.

But not for Usagi.

"I love you."

A/N: Wahh wahh! I'm crying at my own story! Poor Usa, and her destroyed dreams!! BOYS SUCK WAAAHHHH!!!

That is all sniff


	12. The End

Chapter 12: The End

A/N: Omg, like, is it the last chapter already?! O.o

Wow, Shocking. Anyways, after this story, I have a couple other stories to finish. So. Yeah XD like I said I spent a long time finding a good ending, so it isn't so predictable.

No, I do not own either the song Redemption or Gackt

That is all

"So you're leaving?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? You can stay here. It's fine."

"No. I think I'll go back." She smiled at him half heartedly, and in such a sad, sorry way.

"Ok then. Goodbye." He said to her, wanting to say more but couldn't.

"Vincent?"

He turned around.

"Take care of yourself."

"I will…. Usagi."

Usa got on the train with her suitcases of clothes, the same she had brought with her. Lucrecia, who was walking up to Vincent, waved goodbye to Usagi as the train passed by.

Usagi put down her bags, smoothed down the wrinkles in her school uniform, and cried. How was the academy going to accept her back? After what she did to the school, she had absolutely no chance.

'I'm going to miss him so much…'

A lady with a cart pushed her way to Usagi's side.

"Any chocolate, Miss?"

'I almost with Lucrecia…'

"Yes, please."

'I almost wished she was dead.'

Usagi munched on the chocolate bar. It had nuts in it.

'But I don't regret getting her out of there. Vincent's happy. That's all that matters.'

After she was done, Usagi picked up her cell phone and called Miyaka.

"…. Hello?"

"Hey Miyaka."

"Usagi. What time is it?"

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Nah.I needed to wake up. Going to be late for classes. Why what's up?"

"I'm coming down there."

"Wwwhattt? But I thought everything with Vincent was alright now!"

"It was. But…he kissed me and…"

"He kissed you?! Really? Wow!"

Usagi sighed.

"Look Miyaka, I'll tell you the rest later, just have your window opened for me ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Usagi ran from the train station to the back of Sato Academy where Miyaka's window was. She climbed the tree that she always used to escape from hell and jumped onto the windowsill, landing ninja style.

"Miyaka, thanks for stalling for me. I was afraid you would leave to classes…"

Usagi lifted her head. Mrs. Takahashi was staring at her pissed. Miyaka was behind her, her face and eyes red from crying.

"Sorry Usagi! I tried to stop her..!"

"You're in a lot of trouble girl! First you blow up the school, then you leave for months, and now you come back expecting us to accept you back!"

She grabbed Usagi's wrist hard and pulled her out the door, where all Usagi's classmates were all standing by.

"You are going to get it!" Mrs. Takahashi yelled.

"She's crazy!" Some girl shouted.

"Hey Usagi…"

A girl said, walking beside her as Usagi was being pulled.

"Where were you for so long?"

"I was at Vincent Valentine's house! And can you help me out here?"

Everybody who was listening started laughed.

"Yeah sure, THE Vincent Valentine! You were staying with him. Good luck, kid." The girl said and stopped walking.

The mad teacher threw Usagi on a chair and started to shout things out. Everyone else was peeking through the window door, or trying to listen.

"You wrenched girl! You always caused trouble! Now you are going to get it!"

The teacher pulled out a file cabinet rather harshly and took a folder out. It had Usa's name written on it.

"This..." She said, taking out a match.

"Is anything and everything about your parents we know about."

Miss Takahashi lit the match, holding it to the corner of the folder.

"NO!" Usagi cried, trying to grab the file.

The Demon lady lit the file on fire. It instantly light up in flames and was a pile of flames in her hand.

"No! You bitch!" Usagi screamed.

Meanwhile Miyaka was trying to break the door down.

"Hang in there, Usagi!" She yelled on the other side of the door.

Mrs. Takahashi took out a whip.

"This is your punishment!" She said, the whip in the air.

Usagi shielded herself, scared, crying.

…………………………………..

((A/N: If you start playing Redemption by Gackt at the this point while reading this like I did, it sounds REALLY cool!))

Usagi opened her eyes.

"Vincent!"

The girls behind the door gasped, Miyaka smiled.

Vincent had his arm out, stopping the whip from hitting her.

"I believe this is yours."

He handed her the golden heart necklace he had given her, the one she had thrown in the kitchen and left.

Vincent turned to the teacher. He put his arm down but gave her an evil stare with his fiery, burning eyes.  
"And you are getting reported." He said, picking up Usagi in his arms and carrying her out to the hall of gaping schoolgirls.

"Vincent…Thank you so much."

He put her down.

"If you ever need me, you know where to find me." He said, walking out to the front door.

…………………………

"Vincent! Wait!"

He turned around.

"Vincent…I-I"

He grabbed her chin and made her face him. He put a finger to her lips as she blushed and he whispered:

"I know. I love you too."

Vincent Valentine turned and walked away. As soon as the door closed, Usagi's classmates crowded around her excitedly.

"Wow Usagi! You weren't kidding!"

"What did is whisper to you, Usagi?"

"Oh, how romantic!"

"Did he kiss you, Usa?"

"He's a hotty!"

Usagi looked out the window at Vincent and his red flowing cape.

"Yes, I know."

-Fin The End!

A/N: Well, it's been a real pleasure working with ya guys! Bye bye! Bye bye now! Leave review for me! 3 thanks!

Credits

Lighting: The Sun

Setting: the planet Earth, FF style

Writing: Iwriteokstories

Thanks to:

Natallie

No thanks to:

Your Mom


End file.
